


203: “Where do you think you’re going.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [203]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: 365 [203]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	203: “Where do you think you’re going.”

**203: “Where do you think you’re going.”**

* * *

Seungkwan didn't know how he got himself in this situation. Vernon's face buried in his neck, one legs thrown over his legs along with the tightening grip on his hip. Taking a deep breath Seungkwan slowly eased his boyfriend's hand off his hip also freeing himself.

"Where do you think you're going." 

"Ah!" Seungkwan cried dropping the hand completely. Glancing down slightly Seungkwan felt his face heat up as he locked eyes with Vernon. "I-I was going to check on Channie. He did get food poisoning from the next market meat." 

"Chan has a boyfriend to watch over him."

"But Vernonie." Seungkwan pouted again before sighing dramatically yanking Vernon's hand higher up his hip. "I want french toast later homemade." He grumbled burying his face back into Vernon’s shirt.

"Of course Kwannie."


End file.
